Falling Star
by helloria
Summary: Grimmjow was staring up the heavens, eyes sparkling filled with childish mirth when a shooting star passed by. His eyes widened a bit, a small smirk forming on his lips and snorted "Heh. Kids". He remembered his bubbly niece Nelliel. She always call him every night before she go to sleep and she never fail to remind her favorite uncle 'Grimm-kitty' to make a wish when he saw one.


**Falling star**

Grimmjow was walking back to his cabin after his regular evening walk on the beach. It was a very cold evening that night, sky full of dots that twinkle continuously. He stopped for a while to look up and admire the twinkling dots above. He breathed a lungful of the evening air and smiled contentedly.

He was staring up the heavens, eyes sparkling filled with childish mirth when a shooting star passed by. His eyes widened a bit, a small smirk forming on his lips and snorted "Heh. Kids". He remembered his bubbly niece Nelliel. She always call him every night before she go to sleep and she never fail to remind her favorite uncle 'Grimm-kitty' to make a wish when he saw one.

He was about to take a step forward when he saw a faint light from the forest not so far away from his cabin. He squinted his eyes, looking intently at the faint slow blinking of the light.

His curiosity hit him and started to head his way towards the direction of the light, passing at his cabin. His pace wasn't fast and it wasn't slow either.

Grimmjow was almost at the clearing when the light suddenly vanished making the forest darker. He stopped and looked around. The darkness of his surrounding suddenly makes it unnerving. That it almost made him want to take a step back and run back to his cabin. But his curiosity and sense of adventure is really strong.

"Shit!"

Breathing deeply he took a huge step forward, dry leaves crunching beneath his feet. Then he took another huge step forward and another… then another and another… then the light was there again but much fainter this time. He picked up his pace, running towards the light before it disappeared again.

When he reached the clearing the light disappeared again. His only source of light now is coming from the unusual huge moon above. His eyes landed on the figure that was lying on the dry leaves of the forest. His eyes widened. At the center of the clearing was a boy lying there. The moon was illuminating his lithe figure.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow said under his breath. Have he come across a crime scene? He slowly crept forward. He figured that if he really was in a crime scene he should be careful not to destroy any possible evidences or traces that could make him the suspect.

He was a good feet away when the moon his behind the clouds, then the body on the ground started glowing faintly. His eye widened, steps halting, eye brows shooting up his hair line and his breath hitched. The boy is fucking glow-in-the-dark! Then he noticed that the boy had a ridiculous orange hair… well his air his much more… considering his is a natural blue. But he's still beautiful from head to toe.

The body stirred slightly, legs shifting a little revealing a small patch of flesh on his inner thighs. Grimmjow heard himself gulp.

"H—hey" he called out while he continued on his steps.

The boy's back arched off the ground and gasped violently. Air filled his lungs. He started to breathe rapidly, chest rising and falling ever so fast. Grimmjow ran to his side not knowing what to do. He checked the boy's pulse, fractures or any sign of injury or foreplay but thankfully he found none.

Hi breathing was now regular. Grimmjow took his warm jacket off and wrapped it around the boy to keep him warm and covered. When he saw the body beneath him relaxed he tapped the boy's cheeks lightly

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me?"

"Nnn~" came the only response.

"Ok. You're alive. Good"

Grimmjow started to carry the boy bridal style when his eyes opened slightly. The blue haired man stared at him when he suddenly his eyes rolled on the back of his head and his head lolled back.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow cursed "hang on kid!" he rushed toward his cabin with great speed but still mindful of his package that he was currently holding. When he reached his place he kicked his door open and rushed to his living room and set the boy on his couch. He fumbled for his cellphone on his jeans pockets.

"SHITSHITSHITSHIIIT! Where's that fucking thing!"

The he remembered that after Nelliel called him he tucked his phone in his jackets pocket. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the town doctor's phone number.

After the call he runs both of his hands in his blue locks making deep calming breaths.

"5 minutes….. He'll be here in 5 minutes" he muttered and looked down on the sleeping form that is now occupying his couch.

"Blankets…. He needs blankets… and pillows… soft pillows" he said, slightly out of himself.

"He's ok. Nothing's wrong with him. He's very healthy. No injuries or broken bones or whatsoever" he said while examining his sleeping orange haired patient.

"He just passed out. Let him rest. Give him water when he woke up." He said standing up and that he left. Not even bothering to look at Grimmjow to know if he wants to ask him something or what.

Grimmjow sighed deeply. He looked at the peacefully sleeping youth. He will definitely ask lots of questions to the boy when he woke up.

Please don't forget to leave a review =)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
